¿Te quedas o te vas?
by Sindivision
Summary: La peor hasta ahora... jajaj pero buee  Aqui otro cortito sobre como Holanda y Belgica encuentran a Lux y como decidiran quien se lo queda


Otra historia que traigo e hice alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada,creo que es la peor hasta ahora, pero ya que... algo para entretener y no perderme, estoy trabajando en algo mas largo qe ya les pondre, igual.. espero les guste(?) estara dificil jajaja

En una Ruta no muy especificada, se divisaban dos jóvenes discutiendo, de aparentemente 16 y 18 años, que iban a rastras por el camino y a cuestas evitando las carrozas que andaban por el lugar.

-No es justo, no me quiero ir- Una enfadada Bélgica hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para zafarse del agarre de su hermano y volver donde Antonio, Pero éste no se lo permitía y la llevaba a la Fuerza hacia su "verdadero" Hogar.

-No seas infantil Bel y vente

-¡Espera!- se detenía la joven, mientras su Hermano le tironeaba y ella arrastraba los zapatos

-No…- Bélgica se largo a llorar ante su suplica negada y con la esperanza de chantajear a su hermano

- Olvídalo, busca algo mejor, no caeré

-por favor… Net yo no quiero ir –continuaba con su fingido llanto, que esperaba le ayudase

-No…

5 min. Más tarde

-¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero!- Una muy alterada joven se encontraba abrazaba de un árbol, mientras el chico le jalaba con fuerza por la cintura para que se soltase

-Vamos…-Gruñía por la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando-

-¡No!, no lo conseguirás….

Luego de 20 min. De incesante lucha por el agarre, Holanda consiguió salirse con la suya, tras haber jugado contra la debilidad mas fuerte de su hermana, "cosquillas".

Para que no se repitiera el acto que le retrasaría aun mas el viaje, ahora la llevaba al Hombro mientras ella golpeaba su espalda y pataleaba con fuerza, en tanto gritaba que le bajasen.

2 hrs. Luego…

-¿Te cansaste?- hace un gesto de sonrisa el Rubio al no sentir ya los golpes de la muchacha.

-Me di cuenta que no consigo nada-Suspiró derrotada, mientras apreciaba una flor que llevaba en mano; ante esto él amplio mas su sonrisa.

-De cualquier forma, en un momento de descuido tuyo igual me arrancare

-Eso ya lo veremos- desafiaba Holanda tras haber borrado su sonrisa de triunfo

-oye Holanda…

- Dime Hermano

-No se me pinta la gana

-Deberías respetarme mas-Sugería el chico

-Lo hago, pero no te veo como un hermano…

-Mal por ti Bel, porque lo somos

-¿mal? ¿Para quien? Para mi no, es a ti a quien nunca le diré así- sonríe a carcajadas

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Quién es tu hermano?

-España

-suspiro- ¿Y que soy yo?

-No lo sé

-ahh muy bien, ósea que soy un desconocido

-No no es eso, tu eres…- Se levantaba la muchacha de tan incomoda posición y miraba el rostro de su "Raptador", hasta que éste le sostuvo la mirada y la chica se volvió a agachar para ocultar el sonrojo que en sus mejillas se había formado.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces?

-Entonces ¿que?

-¿Qué soy?- En eso la chica se dejo caer como un saco, ya cansada por la fuerza que tenia que hacer para mantener el rostro levantado en tan molesta condición-

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Vas incomoda?-Pregunto preocupado

-Nada…, solo me cansé

-A ya veo- de un movimiento la poso entre sus brazos y la siguió cargando por el camino

-No me voy a escapar, ¿me bajas?

-No…

-¿Qué no confías?

-En esta situación… no

-Que malo eres…-Mostró un puchero

-Si lo soy, soy el malo de tu vida…

-¡Si!-alegaba ella al mismo tiempo que pensaba totalmente lo opuesto

-Como si me importara…

-Deberías.. Somos "hermanos

-jajaj ¿Ahora lo soy?

-No, eres mi secuestrador en este momento

-¿y en otros?

-Quien me roba el sueño…- dijo ella entre susurros que el muchacho no percibió del todo

-¿Cómo?- extrañado

-No nada, nada- agitaba a modo de negación, mientras volteaba el rostro nuevamente, en ello diviso en el sendero del Campo un Bulto

-Ya estamos por llegar

-¿ah?

-Que ya casi llegamos

-Oye Holanda, mira eso- señaló el bulto antes visto

-¿El que?-Se detuvo y miro en la dirección señalada por la joven

Un bulto, blanco y diminuto se divisaba a unos 15 mtrs aprox., ambos Jóvenes se miraron intrigados, Holanda cuidadosamente bajo a Bélgica de sus brazos, ella hizo ademán de alejarse, pero él no la tomo en cuenta, se hinco frente a aquel bulto y lo observo detenidamente, Bélgica se aproximo con curiosidad e imito a su hermano frente a "eso"

-¿Que sera?- Miraba a su hermana el holandes

-Ni idea, pero esta vivo, mira –señala- se mueve

-Algun animal…

Bélgica se aproxima y carga aquel extraño bulto ante un impaciente Holanda

-Suelta eso, no sabemos que es

-No hara nada…huuu

-Te puede lastimar o algo, dejalo donde estaba

-No seas Paranoico, ¿Qué podria hacerme esta cosita tan linda?

-¿Cosita linda?-se acerca donde estan ella y el bulto

Bélgica le muestra a Holanda un bebe dormido que habian encontrado y ahora ella tenia entre sus brazos,mientras tanto él lo inspecciona detenidamente

-¿De donde salio?

-no lo se, pero esta aquí solito…Holanda por favor.. llevemoslo con nosotros

-¿Con nosotros? Puede ser de alguien, observo detenidamente a los alrededores y nada, ¡demonios!

-Vamos Holanda, no podemos dejarlo aquí solo

El chico lo inspecciona nuevamente y nota que tiene el mismo tono de cabello de Bel,le examina tras las ropas y lo oculta rápidamente; es un varón... mmm si, cuando crezca puede ser un gran aliado, solo habrá que poner empeño cuando lo crie…mos?, dirijo mi atención en Bélgica y se ve como sale a flote su instinto materno, ja! Esperar a que despierte, sera un caos.

-Esta bien, lo llevare

-¿Llevaras?

-Si

-¿Y yo que? ¿No existo?

-¿No querías volver con Antonio?, Vete si quieres, Luxemburgo te ha salvado

-¿Y me dejaras irme justo ahora cuando encontramos esta dulzura?

-Estas demente Holanda si crees que te dejaré a solas con un pequeño como él

-No soy Antonio…

-Ya lo sé, créeme, pero no quiero ver un mini holanda por ahí…aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Necesitaras una chica en casa, Los hombres o mejor dicho, seres como tú no podrían cuidar de algo tan lindo como esto… -Le hace mimos en el rostro

-Puedo conseguirme otra chica para Luxemburgo

-Eso ni lo pienses Holanda -Exclama la chica molesta y se detiene con el pequeño en sus brazos, apuntando al joven- además ¿quien decidió que se llamara Luxemburgo?

-yo y si lo puedo pensar, entrégamelo

-¡Nunca!- la Belga hace otro ademán de irse, Más el rubio la atrapa por el brazo y dirige hacia su camino.

- Esta bien, si quieres quedarte hazlo, si no… puedes irte pero él se queda conmigo

-Entonces esta claro que me voy contigo, no pienso dejarlo solo frente a alguien como tu- Responde mientras se suelta del agarre

-¿alguien como yo? –Alza una ceja y la mira serio

-Rudo, bruto y salvaje

-A si que eso soy yo

-Claro que si, ¡además abusivo!, ambos lo vimos y mejor dicho yo lo vi primero, él es mio… no debiste ponerle nombre siquiera– regaña la ojiverde

-Corrección, ya que quisiste venir conmigo, está en nuestras tierras y somos una familia – le mira cautivamente- aunque no quieras…. es "Nuestro"-Voltea el rostro

Bélgica dirige una mirada atenta y seria cuando le habla lo de familia, pero pronto todo aquello cambia cuando dice el nuestro y sus mejillas recobran el tono rosáceo de antes pero con mayor intensidad.

-Es.. esta bien, es como tu digas, se llamara Lux, pero yo lo criare

-Eso ni hablar

-Soy la mas indicada, soy una mujer

-oh si…y serás un excelente "madre"- dice con aire burlesco

-Claro que si Holanda- alega- o que ¿piensas hacerlo tu?

-Le enseñare todo lo que debe saber sobre tácticas de guerra y economía

-aja.. si, claro.. educación…

-Por supuesto es lo fundamental- se jacta el rubio

- ¿y a comer? ¿hablar?¿caminar? ni hablar de otras cosas…

-¿No las aprende solo?

-Puede ser… pero su educación se basara en lo que yo le enseñe

-De acuerdo…esa parte es tuya, mas adelante es mio

-ahora soy quien debe decir, ¿quieres ser su padre o que?- consulta irónicamente

-No, solo integrarlo a los míos, será mi hermano, esta claro que un hijo es otra cosa.

-Por supuesto

-Eso proviene del amor- echa una ultima mirada seductora el Holandes y ante el salto de la muchacha, el pequeño Lux, hayado en los limites territoriales de Holanda y Bélgica se echa a llorar.

Se aceptan ahora si los tomatazos =) los necesito para hacer mis fideos que por cierto se me quemaron T_T... y cualquier tipo de verduras :D! o cosa que quieran, exceptuando protestas ;)

Saludos


End file.
